


[卢唐]价值一加隆

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 11
Collections: 其他短篇





	[卢唐]价值一加隆

一开始唐克斯注意到卢平，是因为一个赌约。

晚饭后她跟海丝佳琼斯从布莱克家的酒窖里拿了一瓶酒，互相打赌，谁输了谁喝，她赢了大多数的赌约，把海丝佳灌的烂醉。

“我们还赌什么？”唐克斯哈哈大笑。

“我打赌莱姆斯是个处男！”海丝佳大叫，她手里拿着酒杯，一双醉眼看着满屋子的凤凰社们。

“不可能，”唐克斯也有点醉了，她看了看不远处高挑劲瘦，充满野兽气息的男人，他正在走廊跟小天狼星说着什么，“他长得那么好看，年纪也不小了，怎么可能是处男？”

“是挺不错的，但他看上去就很古板……嗝……是那种女孩子坐在他大腿上，他会吓得萎掉的那种人。”海丝佳哈哈大笑。

“不，我才不信！我去问他！我赢定了。”唐克斯站了起来，自信满满地说。

海丝佳摇摇头：“我不能再喝了，我要去睡觉了，明天早晨你告诉我结果就好了，剩下的酒都归你，我们这次赌一个加隆？”

“OK，OK，我爱金加隆，”唐克斯看着海丝佳踉踉跄跄地上楼去了，她又找了一个杯子，倒了半杯酒，溜达到了卢平身边。

“Uncle Lupin，”她把那半杯酒塞给他，撒娇地笑，她之前还没单独跟他说过话。（小天狼星瞪大眼睛，为什么我外甥女不给我倒酒？）

“什么事？尼法朵拉？”卢平温和的蓝眼睛转过来看着她，她年轻又漂亮，非常引人注目了，古老家族的典雅和麻瓜年轻女孩的活泼在她身上混合得异常和谐，让莫丽那种连芙蓉大美人都看不上的挑剔妈妈，特别想撮合她跟比尔在一起。

“叫我唐克斯！”她挑起眉毛看了他一眼，“Uncle Lupin，你是处男吗？”

“噗……”卢平刚喝了一口酒就全喷到了小天狼星脸上，小天狼星一愣，随即开始狂笑，直接滚到了地板上。

他笑的太大声，结果吵醒了布莱克夫人的画像，整栋房子里立刻响起像防空警报一样的尖叫，小天狼星不得不下楼把他妈妈盖起来。

“是不是？你还没回答我呢！”唐克斯凑近他，她身上有酒味和一种甜果子的味道，卢平涨红了脸后退了一步，掩饰性又喝了一口酒，“你喝多了，唐克斯。”

“天啊，不可思议，”唐克斯惊讶地看着他，“你真的是……”她开始哀悼她的金加隆。

“我想，我该去给小天狼星帮帮忙……”尖叫声还在继续，卢平转身慌慌张张地下楼，唐克斯撅起嘴看着他牛仔裤包裹下的长腿和翘臀，这种好货居然剩到现在？她目光追着他，不知不觉也悄悄地跟下了楼。

“莱米，你真的是？”小天狼星一脸坏笑地悄悄吐槽卢平，“当年也有女生给你递情书吧？”

“你知道，我不可能接受的。”卢平瞪了他一眼。

“因为你那毛茸茸的小问题？”小天狼星耸耸肩，“那有什么关系？”

“你不懂，我一个人挺好的。”卢平终于帮着小天狼星把布莱克夫人的画像盖住了，“我这种人……咳……不值得得到女孩子的垂青。”

“胡说，”小天狼星拍拍他的肩膀，“你不值得就没人值得了……”

卢平叹了口气，虽然理智告诉他，今生独自度过是最好的结局，但他还是会被有趣的灵魂吸引，就好像刚刚给他酒的那个姑娘，受欢迎的女傲罗，凤凰社的开心果，明亮的像太阳，他偷看她的次数多到数不清。

两个男人走了，唐克斯站在楼梯上迷迷糊糊地眨眼，这酒后劲儿还挺大，毛茸茸的小问题是什么？体毛过多吗？是多到不能看的程度吗？酒壮怂人胆的唐克斯忽然好奇心一亮，她想看看。

于是，没喝多也没喝少的傲罗小姐，在走廊上埋伏了半小时，在看着卢平进入盥洗室之后，拿起了她罪恶的魔杖——“阿拉霍洞开”！

虽然狼人的耳朵很好使，但毕竟是公共盥洗室，他以为也是来洗澡的人，只喊了声“有人”就继续洗自己的，直到瞥到门口闪闪发光的大眼睛。

“也没有到不能见人的程度吧？”唐克斯自言自语，大眼睛在他身上转了转，然后对上他的蓝眼睛。

发现自己被发现了，唐克斯摸了摸鼻子，“哈啊哈，我就看看……”她惊讶地闭嘴了，然后又笑了：“海丝佳说错了，你可不是女孩子坐在你怀里会吓得萎掉的类型。”

正相反，他看到她之后，非常有礼貌地硬了。

他还挺壮观的，唐克斯想。被他发现，她只好出来了。关好盥洗室的门，她靠在上面，这时候才感觉脸红了，哈哈哈，她干了什么，偷看男人洗澡还被发现了？

还没等她自嘲完，她身后一空，仰面倒进一个热乎乎光溜溜的怀里。

卢平冲出来拉开了门，他想问问唐克斯到底怎么了？喝多了？结果靠在门上的唐克斯一个后仰就摔进了他怀里。

“你不用自卑，你没有毛茸茸！”她盯着他的脸，不知道哪里来的冲动，拉下他的头，亲了他一下，对着他傻笑起来：“你的初夜价值一金加隆，要不要卖给我？”

唐克斯真的喝醉了，她不记得她说了这种话之后卢平是怎么反应的，反正不是把她抱起来扔到最近的床上然后艹她，他一点都不主动，丢尽了狼人的脸。

她吃到这头狼是很久之后的事情了。

“唐克斯，你不能这样。”卢平手忙脚乱地拽他的裤子，唐克斯刚刚把它四分五裂了。

“你喜欢我，你吻过我，你的小兄弟频频给我敬礼，然而你就是坚决不肯跟我睡？这是什么道理？”唐克斯把衬衣丢在沙发上，她跟卢平任务完毕，有一整夜的空档。

“那是失误，对不起，我不应该……”卢平找不到他的魔杖了。

“闭嘴！”唐克斯恶狠狠地说，脱掉自己的内衣，“你不同意我就硬上。”她走到卢平身前，叉着腰，柔软的胸部轻轻地颤抖。

她蛊惑地看着他：“你如果不想要感情也没关系，我们互相慰藉一下不好吗？这种时期，说不定明天我们就……”她的手顺着他破碎的裤子摸了下去，他早就硬了，又粗又长，滚烫地在她手心里跳着。

“别说傻话，”他呼吸变粗了，“我不是不喜欢你……你知道，我是狼人。”他在两人越来越暧昧的时候就告诉她了。

她的手那样柔软，在他的粗大上面轻轻地上下揉着，“狼人呀？所以，你这里面……是不是有阴茎骨？”她眯起眼睛看着他，跪了下去。

不，她不是要做那个，不可能……天啊，梅林！卢平只觉得自己进入了一个温热潮湿的地方，他曾经梦见过这样的事情，她用嘴含住了他，虽然只是顶部，他就已经发抖了。

他太大了，真的硬起来比她之前在盥洗室看过的大多了，唐克斯努力地把他吞得更深一些，她在这方面挺有天赋的，因为她是易容马格斯，可以很轻易地调整身体的构造。比如现在，她把他吞的那么深都不会觉得反胃。

“天啊，唐克斯，”卢平闭上眼睛，把手指插进她的头发里，她的头发现在是愉悦的粉红色。

唐克斯决定他如果现在还说别这样，她就咬他一口。

好在他还没蠢到这个地步，卢平开始摇晃着他的腰，简直完全不知道自己的凶器杀伤力有多大，唐克斯努力收起自己的牙齿，房间里满是淫靡的吞吐声，她用手轻抚他火箭末端的两个推进器，爽的他皱紧了眉头。

“哦，唐克斯，唐克斯，我投降了，”他念着她的名字，退出了她，把她从他胯间拉了起来，开始热烈地吻她。他舌头缠着她的，几乎让她窒息。

他的手指用力地埋入她的乳肉，用嘴吸吮她的乳头。另一只手探入她的两腿之间，那里在她舔他的时候就已经湿透了，他没什么经验，只是顺着那些滑溜溜的液体找到一个紧窄的入口，他的手指在她的褶皱里滑动了几下，随着她的呻吟，滑进了她的秘密花园。

他在里面抽动了几下，发出了“咕叽咕叽”的水声，唐克斯向后仰起头，抓紧了他的胳膊。他小心翼翼还有些好奇的试探简直太舒服了，他是初学者，所以反而把他了解的一切都试了试，唐克斯尖叫着高潮的时候，他惊讶的表情让她的收缩变得更强烈了。

“快点进来，我要你，”她拉着他早就难耐的坚硬顶住她的入口。

他试探地进入，他的凶器真的很大，而且粗糙，不知道跟狼人血统有没有关系，就算她湿透了也让她有点疼，但疼痛和快感交织在一起，才是极乐的天堂。

卢平猛烈地在她体内进进出出，唐克斯欢乐的声音越来越像哭泣，粗糙的龟头摩擦着她花径里的嫩肉，狠狠地撞着她的子宫口。那是野蛮的，狼人的性器，他做起爱来一反日常的温柔，恨不得把她捅穿，恨不得把她狠狠撕裂。

唐克斯在快感的海洋里游曳，她闭上眼睛，巨大的快感把她淹没，她高潮的痉挛狠狠地挤压着卢平的性器，但他还是牢牢地嵌在她体内，享受着她强力地吸绞和温热爱液的冲刷。很奇怪，从小无法控制命运的狼人此时忽然有一种掌控全局的快感，他甚至能感觉到她高潮前的那一点小变化，他能掌控她的身体。

“如果是这个，我可以给你很多很多。”他低哑声音在唐克斯耳边说，“求我，朵拉，亲爱的，你要多少，我给你多少。”

“哦，求你，求你，”唐克斯哭着说，“Uncle Lupin，求你……”

她一旦想要揶揄他就会叫他Uncle，毕竟小天狼星是她舅舅，卢平又是小天狼星的朋友，但这种称呼在床上又是另一种意思，她娇声求他的样子让他几乎又粗了一圈，他把她翻过来，抬高她的一条腿，从后面插了进去。

这个姿势似乎才是他最喜欢的，他在她身后撞着她弹性十足的小屁股，把他那几乎不可能完全插入她体内的粗长，一点一点挤了进去，唐克斯抓紧了床单不知道是快感还是痛苦地摇着头抽泣着，他粗糙的顶端把她的子宫口顶的越来越松软，几乎是靠着蛮力硬挤了进去。

唐克斯发出一声短暂的尖叫，好像一只小动物被巨狼咬住了致命处，她被肚子里那根烙铁贯穿了，最坚硬插入了她的最柔软，她食髓知味的媚肉紧紧地缠着他，讨好地颤抖着，祈求他带她去一层比一层更明亮的天堂。

“天哪，你这个会夹的小屁股，”卢平吸着气，伏在她耳边说，“那天在盥洗室，我应该要你那一加隆！”

“那是你胆子太小！”唐克斯吸着气，“居然拒绝我，浪费了这么长时间……啊……”

他张嘴咬住了她的后颈，好像一只真正的狼在与他的母狼交配，在不知道多久猛烈的冲刺之后，他带着唐克斯又去了几次天堂，他浓稠滚烫的精液猛烈地射进被他撑开的子宫里，唐克斯完全喊不出声，她的子宫猛烈痉挛，巨大的快感将她击溃，她抽泣着喊着他的名字，筋疲力尽。

他温柔地亲亲她汗湿的身体，身下的沉甸甸的巨物虽然软了，但因为本身的长度，并没有滑出来，继续堵在她的花径里，他只是想多在她身体里呆会儿，却没想到这样会让她很容易怀孕。

狼人有独特的魔法，虽然大部分狼人都活的很粗糙不乐于研究这个，但卢平有了唐克斯之后，尤其有了小泰迪之后，他开始关注这些。他可以不用魔杖施法，但狼人的魔法不仅如此，上帝是公平的，他拿走什么，就会另外补偿一些。

霍格沃茨大战之时，他早就有了不详的预感，“唐克斯，”他拉住妻子的手，把她抱在怀里，“不要离开我半步，”他说，一股淡蓝色魔力的光环罩在两人身上。如果他随波逐流，永远都不会有妻子儿子和他温暖的家，这还是唐克斯教他的，所以他最后努力一次，给幸福一个希望。

贝拉特里克斯和食死徒们疯狂地扑了过来，他们互相保护着对方，但对面人数太多了。眼前白光闪耀，世界颠倒，只有他拉住唐克斯，唐克斯拉住他的手，一直没有松开。

“他们至死相爱，”哈利哭着说，他们最后也没办法把他们的手分开，“就让他们长眠在一起吧。”

卢平恍惚地睁开眼睛，调皮少女的嘴唇正从他唇角移开，她说：“你的初夜价值一加隆，要不要卖给我？”

“好。”他弯下眼睛看着她，打横把她抱了起来，用脚踢上了门，“那我就不客气了。”

“真的？”唐克斯惊讶地睁大眼睛，“Uncle Lupin，我怎么有点害怕，这是不是个陷阱啊？”

“是啊，是一个捕获我的妻子的陷阱。”他低头吻住她。

重来一次，他没有给她保留记忆，之后的那几年太辛苦了，她只要快乐地跟他在一起就行了。

至于结局，他会努力，也相信，只要在一起，就是最好的结局。


End file.
